Atsuta Yukihito
Summary Atsuta Yukihito is 2nd Gears strongest sword god and with that 2nd Gears strongest swordsman after Akio Kashima. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Atsuta Yukihito Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Adult Classification: Human from 2nd Gear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery | Same as base, Can cut through anything | Same as base, Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is the strongest sword god in 2nd Gear. Hence he scales to all other feats of 2nd Gear weapons) Speed: Subsonic (Chased down and clashed with Toda Mikoku, superior to Hiba) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily swing a very large sword) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (His Attack Potency is achieved through his sword strikes) Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range | At least 200m | Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: Some kind of blade | Futsuno | Kusanagi Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable | Futsuno can not cut through things with names of higher power that protect the object, such as a disk with all names of 2nd Gear on it. | Kusanagi might break after 5 swings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Art of Walking:' One of the few techniques that work outside of a concept space with 2nd Gears concepts. The technique works by moving in a way that evades the enemies perception of all 5 senses, creating an effect similar to invisibility. It works by moving so that the opponent can not focus his senses on the user, meaning that while the opponent technically does perceive the user he is incapable of noticing him. *'2nd Gears Concepts:' 2nd gears main concept is the concept that "names provide power". This has various effects. In general something without a name can not hurt something that posses a name, meaning that a nameless blade wouldn't harm a human. Furthermore the name of each person gives that person some abilities relating to the names meaning. As a word god Atsuta's name grants him mastery of all blades. If he wields a blade, the blade itself will instantly teach him how to wield it with perfection, providing knowledge, experience, and technique. *'Futsuno:' Futsuno is the greatest sword in 2nd Gear and its name means as much as "The cutting Soul". Within 2nd Gears concepts Futsuno is able to cut through anything. This doesn't just mean all physical objects, but even through immaterial things. It can for example cut through heat so that the user isn't burned, cut through moonlight to create darkness or even cut through misfortune so that attacks directed against the user change their path to miss him. Aside from that a light swing of Futsuno can create great shockwaves obliterating a 200 meter square area. *'Kusanagi:' A prototype weapon made by Akio Kashima that upon its completion is supposed to surpass even Futsuno. In its current state the weapon might break after its power is used 5 times. Kusanagi's power is to induce fear. Upon its activation a tremor can be felt caused by the earth and air trembling in fear of the blades power. When Kusanagi is swung the sword emits its "gaze" from the blade, instead of cutting power like with a normal concept weapon. This gaze intimidates the world into becoming a sword in itself, whether it is air, earth, sound, light or space itself. This way all in the swords gaze becomes its cutting power. The sword in essence induces so much fear that the world cuts itself using its own power. Key: Base | With Futsuno | With Kusanagi Note: This profile only covers Atsuta within a second gear concept space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults